bichifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6
Sixth Bone: "Stray Sheep" is the sixth chapter of [[Manga|the manga B. Ichi]]. It was collected as part of Volume 2. Featured Appearances Plot IC Prefecture Shotaro desires to pursue Lin Kinpar and her Fear Factory escort to learn how she knows his friend Emine. But his path is blocked by the kappa Tool, who is still upset that the young Dokeshi insulted him as "baldy." Tool refuses to move, angered by people who judge others by their appearances. Shotaro initiates Bone of the Dog to gallop past Tool. Although surprised how quickly his opponent runs--and on all fours at that--Tool swings his scythe to ensare Shotaro with Snake Scratch. But Shotaro removes his dog bone and initiates Bone of the Bird to fly away. Realizing Shotaro is a Dokeshi, Tool smiles: "This just got interesting!" Tool uses Side Winder, hurling his scythe into the air to slide between Shotaro's back and bone-satchel. Tool tugs, knocking Shotaro to the street with Grand Viper. Shotaro groans in pain, his head knocked hard into the street. Tool dashes at him to attack with the Kappa Style Art of the Pick-Axe Cobra Twister, cackling at how weak is this Dokeshi. attacks Tool with Turtle Headbutt]] Tool slices across Shotaro's neck--seeming to decapitate the boy, surprising even the kappa. Bystanders are shocked at this apparent killing. Tool insists he could not have decapitated Shotaro, as he was hitting him with only the handle of his pickaxe, not its blade. Distracted, Tool is then surprised to feel Shotaro's hands wrap around the sides of his head. Looking inside the supposed neck wound, Tool sees not a wound but Shotaro's eyes: he had used Bone of the Turtle to draw his head into his shirt! Shotaro then sticks his head out of his shirt as he performs a Turtle Head-Butt against Tool. A crowd has gathered, surprised at this battle. The stillness is interrupted by Shotaro's shriek, as Tool laughs: his head is so hard that the Dokeshi injured only himself. Shotaro gives up fighting, intent on finding Lin Kinpar and to complete his good deed. Tool laughs, refusing to believe Dokeshi, which "are notorious for being evil," would ever perform a good deed. Shotaro refuses to face Tool but lectures him: the kappa just complained about people judging by appearances, yet Tool is prejudiced against Dokeshi. Tool responds that humans only judged by appearances, so his prejudice is justified. Tool points to the crowd that watched their battle, who now must be judging Shotaro severely since he revealed he is a Dokeshi, and who look at Shotaro the way they stare at a kappa like him. Tool screams at the crowd for judging him, for throwing him into the garbage dump--but at least he is treated less like garbage in that dump than he is in the city. Shotaro then realizes that he can help Tool as part of his daily good deed. Shotaro runs off and returns with a toupee, which he places atop Tool's bald head. The kappa is initially pleased--until he realizes Shotaro has drawn attention again to his baldness, prompting him to chase the Dokeshi with his scythe yet again. Conference Room, Fear Factory, 758 Headquarters, IC Prefecture Lin Kinpar introduces herself as the subordinate to the Dokeshi Federation observer Emine. Rodigy, the Vice President of Fear Factory, welcomes her and assures he represents full authority of the company in this meeting. He passes his business card to her across the table to confirm. Rodigy tells her the Fear Factory looks forward to the upcoming Masked Assembly, and that observers like Lin must be busy. Lin and Rodigy then describe the Masked Assembly: it is a meeting "when the bosses of the many Dokeshi organizations which belong to the Dokeshi Federation come together." Because humans outnumber Dokeshi, the Dokeshi Federation is comprised of Dokeshi for the benefit of Dokeshi. The Federation includes Fear Factory, Emine's Group, and at least two other groups. Because of difficulties coordinating the conflicting interests of these organizations, Emine's group has the "duty to ensure that the military balance between all Dokeshi organizations isn't upset." Lin reveals that the Masked Assembly will include an appearance by the Boss of the Dokeshi Federation. Rodigy admits the Dokeshi Federation remains a mystery to even a membership organization like Fear Factory. The goal of the Dokeshi Federation and its Masked Assembly is to oppose the Dokeshi Suppression Force known as "the Dokeshi Hunt," a secret organization created by the Japon Government to eliminate all Dokeshi. Lin then explains that she has come on behalf of Emine because she and other Observers have noticed Rodigy's Fear Factory has made "suspicious moves behind our backs." Rodigy refers to this information as merely rumors, then points out that Emine's Observers lack credibility with such accusations after destroying a Fear Factory facility. Lin, sweating, grows silent. She glances at a letter she holds underneath the table. The letter by Apple Shinoda directs her to present his evidence to Rodigy, threaten the Fear Factory vice president--then pick up apples on her way home. Lin removes photographs rom her purse and slides them to Rodigy: they are images of the Fear Robot. Rodigy is surprised, wondering whether Dr. Agei, Nofix, or another member of Fear Factory may be a spy for Emine. When Lin presses for an explanation, Rodigy excuses himself so he may complete his daily Dokeshi condition to bathe in light. Elsewhere in Fear Factory Rodigy exits the elevator to arrive at a level of the factory where he encounters Division Chief Zuno and Ashi. Rodigy instructs Zuno to use his electromagnetic waves to contact Nofix with the following instructions: kill Lin Kinpar. Rodigy therefore intends to determine whether Nofix is loyal to Fear Factory and to prevent Lin from passing information of the Fear Robot to anyone else. Around IC Prefecture Shotaro is still struggling to evade Tool. Shotaro promises to continue to "play tag" with Tool, but only after he completes his daily good deed. Tool, remembering Shotaro is a Dokeshi, confirms whether Shotaro will "lose something precious" should he fail. Tool is confused as to what that "precious" something could be--and Shotaro is not clear either. While swinging on an alley pipe to avoid Tool's pickaxe, Shotaro explains that the precious something could be a dream, friendship, or ambition, what Emine told Shotaro would be "the 'light' that you need to live." Tool stops fighting, seemingly impressed by Shotaro's remark. But Shotaro cannot resist comparing a Dokeshi's inner light to the light shining from Tool's bald hea. Furious, Tool calls Shotaro as "stubborn" as he and intends to "wig out" if the boy does not stop with the bald jokes. If Tool will "wig out," then, Shotaro offers four different wigs--which prompts Tool to attack with his Twister, spinning with his pickaxe until he is airborne, knocking Shotaro into the air. Yohei's Workstation Yohei Nanami has completed all but the head for his short, humanoid robot. He assures Mana not to worry about Shotaro--only to be interrupted Shotaro's arrival, his head slamming down onto the headless robot. Yohei and Mana leap back in shock. Shotaro, although dazed from his injury, still lifts the robot's right arm and introduces himself. Shotaro regains consciousness and hides behind Yohei, explaining he has only five minutes left to complete his good deed but is impeded by "this weird guy." Mana directs Shotaro to help "a guy a few minutes ago who looked liked he might need help." They are interrupted by Tool's arrival, as he lands and slams his pickaxe to the street. Before Tool can confront Shotaro, he and Yohei recognize each other. Seizing upon Yohei's distraction, Mana takes Shotaro by the hand towards the person who needs help. Yohei puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it, welcoming "Baldy." Tool puts his pickaxe aside and smiles, offering a friendly greeting to Yohei. Spinning Kaiten Zushi At a restaurant, Nofix sits to eat. He is then surprised to hear Zuno's voice, who used his Trapping Hair to locate and call Nofix. Nofix sips on his cup before slamming it to the counter. He then observes how annoying the conveyor belt is at delivering food, moving too slowly. Nofix then says, "This is what it really means to spin..." As he speaks, the drink in his cup begins to form rings, like a vibration is coming underneath it. A rumbling moves through the restaurant, stirring the cup more until an explosion blasts through the restaurant's window. The Dokeshi of unknown ability, Nofix, exits the destroyed restaurant, saying that place knew nothing about spinning. He is then surprised to find Zuno, seated in the sidecar of Ashi's motorcycle, has arrived to meet in person. Zuno complains Nofix's violence attracts too much attention before explaining that Yohei is in town. Nofix begins to chuckle, causing Zuno to shiver in fear. Nofix decides to let Yohei find him, "because I killed all of his friends." Yohei's Workstation Yohei and Tool compliment each other as still "looking good." Tool notices how Yohei still puts out his cigarette on his ring, and Yohei notices Tool still becomes upset when people call him "baldy." In fact, the two first met when Yohei insulted Tool the same way. Tool asks why Yohei returned to the IC Prefecture and is annoyed as Yohei gives his typical vague response: "I have a few things to do." Yohei admits his habits have not changed, as he takes out another cigarette to light. Tool turns away from Yohei's cigarette smoke, comparing it to the smokestacks atop Fear Factory. Yohei responds that the vice of smoking, unlike that of partying or drinking, is solitary. Tool admonishes Yohei for isolating himself and trying to take on burdens without help. Tool again asks Yohei, more forcefully, why he has returned to the IC Prefecture. While Yohei thinks of Nofix, he again avoids the topic, telling Tool to stop "bringing up the same old crap," especially when he would not understand. Tool responds that he does understand, pointing out what Yoehi threw away on Fantastic Island years earlier. Tool explains that he, as a supernatural creature, still cannot hear everything close to nature--but living in the garbage dump has allowed him to hear those voices. He can hear on Fantastic Island "the cries and screams of things," including what Yohei discarded: the Law-Abiding Silver Gun. Yohei explains that weapon was too dangerous and had been responsible for too many murders for him to keep it. hears the Silver Gun call to him]] Tool then claims that the Law-Abiding Silver Gun spoke to him about Yohei's past. Yohei's calmness dissipates as he screams "Bastard!" at his friend, taking him by the collar of his shirt. Tool simply accuses Yohei, as having been part of the Dokeshi Hunt, of still having blood on his hands. Tool asks Yohei again: why did he return to the IC Prefecture? Yohei turns away from Tool and grits his teeth, remembering Nofix, amid fallen bodies. Yohei had his firearm aimed at Nofix, who despite a sword stabbed through his back and out of his chest, his face covered in blood and wounds, could still stare at him with a mad grin. Yohei resumes his smile and says politely, "Sorry. I don't want to sacrifice anyone else." Tool complains that while he can hear even the Law-Abiding Silver Gun, he still cannot make sense of Yohei's words. Fear Factory Nofix confirms Zuno's shocking instructions: to kill Lin Kinpar. He then laughs as he plays with his yo-yo. Nofix is surprised Fear Factory trusts him, an outsider, with this mission, which he accepts as "a good warm-up before I kill Yohei!" Around IC Prefecture Shotaro and Mana are exhausted, even as the Dokeshi has completed his daily good deed: to remove the finger out the nose of a man who was picking it. Trivia *In the original Japanese, Tool says that Shotaro keeps "lining up" ("zurazura naraberu") bald jokes. "Zura" also means "wig," hence Shotaro responds "I'll line up wigs" ("Zura zura naraberu").B. Ichi Manga: Volume 2, English eBook, Pages 98, 191 *Rodigy's business card lists the following information: "Happy Factory, Inc. Vice President Rodigy. Postal Code 758-6590. I.C. Prefecture, 758 Block, A41-78R-X-NI. *The chart of the Dokeshi Federation shows Solence crossed out and marked as "Retired." *Nofix dines at Kaiten Zushi (Japanese for "Revolving Sushi"), where sushi is placed on a revolving conveyor belt. This is wordplay: Nofix, who calls himself "the King of Spin" ("Kaiten-oh"), dines at a placing with spinning sushi.B. Ichi Manga: Volume 2, English eBook, Pages 98, 191 Connections to Okubo's Later Work *The Law-Abiding Silver Gun will be used as the name for a technique performed by the Death Scythe Justin Law in Okubo's subsequent series, Soul Eater. References Category:Chapters Category:Shotaro/Appearance Category:Yohei Nanami/Appearance Category:Tool/Appearance Category:Zuno/Appearance Category:Lin-Kimper/Appearance Category:Mana Hinoki/Appearance